


Lie To Me So Sweet

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants-writing, M/M, Rough Sex, Yeah that's a new one for me, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: He knew he wasn't the only one Keith was sleeping with, and he probably wasn't even the best of them. And yet...





	Lie To Me So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lie to Me (Then Let the Truths Break Free)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994405) by [KitCat74737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat74737/pseuds/KitCat74737). 



> based on a prompt I got for the song... *sigh. Pussy is Mine by Miguel. that is the name of the song. It is a ridiculous song. Angst happened anyway.

Lance paused when Keith’s shirt hit the carpeted floor of his cheap apartment, eyes drawn helplessly and immediately to the all-too-familiar red of a tooth-shaped bruise marring his pale back. A sickening green-black jealousy boiled in his heart at the sight, knowing that the two weeks since he’d last seen Keith were far too long ago for the bite to possibly be his own doing.

Not letting himself dwell on the mental image of another man sucking hickeys into Keith’s beautiful skin Lance grabbed Keith by his thin little waist, turning him around to face Lance and diving in for a kiss before he had time to look the other man in the eye. 

Keith hummed into it, wrapping his arms around Lance’s back and responding by shoving his tongue into Lance’s mouth. In no time he was fisting his hands in the fabric of Lance’s shirt and using his grip to yank the entire thing over his head, disrobing Lance and breaking their sloppy kiss at the same time.

“Someone’s eager,” Lance mumbled, hands landing on Keith’s hips once more while impatient hands yanked at Lance’s zipper to open his jeans.

Keith grinned, sexy and charming and impossible to believe was sincere, purring, “I missed you,” as slipped a hand into Lance’s open pants.

And oh, how Lance wished he could believe that was true. The idea of Keith actually wanting to see him was just about the only thing he wanted out of life, but Lance knew better than to hope by now. He also knew better than to let any of this show on his face, just grabbing the hem of Keith’s own tight pants to hum, “Yeah, you missed ONE thing about me,” at the exact moment Keith squeezed at his already hardening cock.

Keith of course, just smirked even harder, taunting, “Hey, I missed your tongue and hands, too. That’s three things right there.”

Yeah… that pretty much summed up their relationship right there. Keith wanted Lance’s dick, and Lance wanted Keith’s everything. Their compromise was Keith getting his and Lance never telling Keith anything about his feelings ever. It was a great system, really.

Not great for Lance’s mental health, obviously. But good for his sex life, because boy was he EVER getting ass. Whenever Keith couldn’t find another new dick to ride he always fell back to call up Lance, sometimes even just swung by his apartment unannounced and drunk at two in the morning. Well - no one got laid those nights, or sleep either for that matter, because it took a half hour of arguing to convince Keith he really did need aspirin and sleep more than he needed sex, which should NOT have been as much of a struggle as it always, always was.

Fortunately no one was tail-over-teakettle wasted right now, so they were free to spread Keith open like a buffet until he was loose and lubed up and begging to get fucked. And Lance? Lance couldn’t deny Keith of anything even if he’d wanted to.

Keith was on his hands and knees on Lance’s bed, wiggling his ass enticingly in front of Lance’s face. “Come on, Lance, would you just give it to me already? I’ve been horny for two goddamned days here.”

“Yeah, I’ll be you have,” Lance mumbled bitterly, eyes this time distracted by the faded faint purple of old bruises on Keith’s hips. It had to have been what, a full three days since he’d been fucked? 

Knowing better than to dwell in his salt Lance just stroked lube over his aching erection, the sensation dulled by the thin latex condom.  Not that it didn’t feel like ten kinds of melting when he finally pushed his cock in, Keith’s practiced body taking him in easily in one smooth thrust. 

Both of them made loud and disgusting noises, moaning as Lance sunk in deep to stretch the little red pucker of Keith’s assole out wide around his thick cock. 

“Oh fuck  _ yes _ ,” Keith sighed with the satisfaction of the truly slutty, already rocking his hips to work Lance’s dick in and out of his body without bothering to wait for Lance. “Fuck that feels good, your dick is so big I swear I can feel it in my throat.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance asked as wrapped his fingers into old bruises on Keith’s hips to start yanking Keith’s body back onto his cock himself. “S’zzat why you keep coming back?”

The moan torn out of Keith’s throat was ten kinds of obscene, a heartfelt, “Ahh, yeah… And ‘cause you know how to  _ use  _ it, too.”

Of course. Why else would someone as repelled by commitment as Keith come back to one person more than once if not that, right? That and because Lance always said yes. Lance was already aware - he was  _ convenient _ .

The disgust was unfightable this time, aimed at himself and Keith both. God this was so sick, Lance so desperately moronically in love he was willing to suck down whatever leftover scraps the entire city’s gay population had already used and abandoned.

The anger bit into him through the lust and Lance was reaching forward to tangle his hand in Keith’s long hair, fisting it to yank hard enough to tear a wrecked and pleasured moan from Keith’s throat. “How many guys are you fucking, anyway?” He hissed out as he pounded into Keith harder, wet slapping sounds at the contact of hard hips to soft ass cheeks on every thrust. “Do you even know anymore, or is it too many for you to even be able to keep track?”

Keith’s ass tightened and throbbed around him, because not only was he a slut but a masochist as well. “Oh, god, fuck! I don‘t know! No one, who cares?!”

No one, yeah right. Lance yanked even harder on his hair, pulling until Keith’s back arched and bowed up til his head was almost up to Lance’s own. “That many? You really are a hopeless cock slut.”

As he’d expected Keith’s reaction was something along the lines of a helpless whimper, mewling and melting under the rough treament. “H-harder!  _ Lance _ !”

Ah, fuck, why’d he have to go and say his name like that? And why did, at this point, the sound of his name only hurt  _ more _ ? “Tell me why you keep coming back, Keith. Tell me why no matter how many guys you can get to fuck you you always end up right back here on my dick?”

A deep throaty moan, so unabashedly loud his neighbors probably heard it. Keith was practically wild under him, thrashing and shaking from the effort of keeping one of his own hands wrapped around his cock to stroke himself off while he was fucked. “The best!” He cried for Lance, “Your dick is the best, you fuck me so  _ good _ !”

Was that all? Was that really the only reason Keith always wound up in his bed in his apartment, why he always stayed to sleep over like he was sticking around just to torture Lance with the knowledge of how cute Keith was all messy-haired and incoherent with sleepiness while he stole coffee Lance had already made sure was enough for both of them?

Instead of voicing this frustration in any capacity, Lance let go of Keith’s hair to shove him face down on the bed again. “Try not to forget that,” he commanded, delivering a sharp slap to Keith’s ass that sent a ripple through the continued jiggle of his asscheeks as Lance fucked the life out of him. “Next time you’re out looking for some random loser’s dick to climb on, eh, slut?”

Keith’s voice was muffled by the pillow he was biting into, so Lance spanked him again. The same spot as before, even harder this time to leave a nice red mark as Keith yelped and screamed Lance’s name one more time, whole body shaking around Lance’s dick like his orgasm was destroying him from the inside out. But uh - in the good way.

Lance pulled out before Keith was even done shuddering and panting, peeling off the condom and climbing over Keith to hover over his prone body sprawled across Lance’s bed. If he couldn’t claim Keith by coming inside then Lance was at least gonna paint his back with it, replace the touch of every other man Keith had been with with his own hickeys and the smell of his own sweat and come, force Keith to remember Lance and Lance alone while he was scrubbing dried semen from between his shoulder blades in the shower tomorrow.

But he’d use Lance’s shower to do it anyway before he left, and Lance’s bedsheets would smell like Keith for the next two days not matter what, so. In the end, Lance was still the real loser here. As always.

 

\--

feel free to yell at me at either my garbage/fandom blog [yoyo-dodo ](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/)or writing/porn blog [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
